


Hidden in the Light

by bitchwaffle997



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchwaffle997/pseuds/bitchwaffle997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Savoye Kilman, born in a broken home, has lost her little brother. She finally can't take it anymore and runs away to her safe space; a cave set in a nearby mountain. Blinded by tears, she accidentally slips and crashes down into the realm of monsters. She's frightened at first, but soon becomes friends with many of the monsters she runs into. She especially grows close with a particular short skeleton. Yet the longer she's there, the more she notices strange things. Something's wrong with Frisk, and she notices a ghostly presence following her. what will she find when she looks deeper into things? If she's left alive, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, first Undertale fanfic! Well here goes nothing. Hope you enjoy it!  
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was lying on the ground, leaves skittering past me. I was aware I was prone on the earth, but I didn't have the energy to do anything about it. How did I even get here? I vaguely remembered a fall, but then things got fuzzy. My head buzzed.

Footsteps came crinkling up to me. Voices swirled around. I could tell they were talking about me, but I didn't have the strength to open my eyes. I was so cold, and so tired.

"DO YOU THINK THE HUMAN IS DEAD, SANS?" a voice shrilled.

"nah pap, she's just knocked out. took a pretty big fall," a deeper voice replied.

"WHAT SHOULD WE DO? DO YOU THINK SHE REQUIRES MOUTH TO MOUTH?"

Nu-uh. I knew I didn't want some strangers giving me the kiss of life. I groaned and moved my head.

"nah bro, she's fine. we should probably get her somewhere safe though."

"GOOD IDEA, SANS! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CARRY THE HUMAN TO SAFETY!"

Before I knew it arms were picking me up. They were a bit boney in my opinion. I groaned and tried to open my eyes, but I was just too exhausted. I faded in and out of consciousness. The man carrying me hummed a tune as he walked.

Soon we were bouncing a bit. Must've been going up some stairs. A key jingled, and the air changed. It was quiet where we were. I heard a door shut. The man carrying me took a few more steps and stopped.

"WHERE SHOULD WE PUT THE HUMAN?" the man asked.

"just put her in my bed, bro. it's better than the couch."

"IF YOU SAY SO, SANS."

I was carried a bit more before being set on a plush surface. I practically sank right in. I curled up and shivered. So cold.

"SANS, WHERE IS YOUR BLANKET?" the man shouted.

"in the wash. just find something else to use, pap."

The man hummed and soon enough I was covered. I sighed and fell into a deep sleep, glad to be warm.

~+~

I woke up and stretched. Slowly sitting up, I looked around the room I was in. It was a bit messy, clothes scattered everywhere. I looked down at myself and saw I was covered with a cape. I moved it aside and squeaked. My clothes were torn to shreds, revealing more than I'd like. People had seen me like this?

I got up and wrapped the cape around myself and stumbled out into the kitchen. Someone was standing at the stove and humming. They turned and looked at me, their eyes lighting up with joy. Well, their eye sockets. I blinked. No way.

"GOOD MORNING, HUMAN! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SPAGHETTI?"

I shrieked and stumbled away, tripping and falling into the living room. There was no way this was happening. No way these were monsters. I grunted with pain when I hit my elbow on the floor. The tall skeleton looked at me in confusion.

"IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?"

A shorter and surprisingly chubbier skeleton walked in and looked at me.

"easy now, let me help you up."

The left eye socket of the shorter one glowed blue and suddenly I was being lifted into the air. I trembled. What was going on?

"c'mon, let's get you cleaned up. no offense, but your clothes are a wreck."

"SANS, THAT'S SO RUDE!" the taller skeleton scolded.

I trembled in place, gripping the cape tightly. The shorter skeleton gave me a sympathetic look and gently lowered me onto the couch.

"hey, take it easy. i'm sans, and this is my little bro papyrus. you fell down into the realm of monsters, but don't worry, no one's going to hurt you."

His voice seemed kind, but I was too shaken up to respond. He sighed and looked up at Papyrus.

"let's take her to toriel. she'll be able to help."

"GREAT IDEA, SANS! COME, HUMAN, THERE IS SOMEONE YOU SHOULD MEET."

I was picked up yet again and carried out like a child. I was frozen, unable to move. My heart was thudding in my chest and my entire body shook. Papyrus looked down at me in concern. Concern?

"SANS, I THINK SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH THE HUMAN!"

The shorter skeleton looked over at me and seemed just as concerned.

"ah jeez, pap. she's having a panic attack. give her here, i know what to do."

I was carefully handed over. I was washed over with a blue glow. Suddenly my lids drooped as a soothing sensation ran over my body, calming me down. My muscles relaxed and I was able to move again, but why would I want to do that? Sleeping sounded so much better.

"take it easy, kid. just rest for a bit. things will be alright," Sans soothed.

My eyes closed and I fell into a blissful sleep.

~+~

When I woke again, I was in a cozy little bedroom. Beautiful golden flowers sat in a vase to my right. I was covered with a warm knit blanket. The room was softly lit by candles. The door opened and a woman stepped in.

She was a tall, slightly pudgy goat woman with silky white fur. Her dress was a modest purple with long white sleeves. I knew she was a monster, but surprisingly I wasn't scared. In fact, she seemed so motherly that I felt at ease. She came and stood next to the bed.

"Hello, child! My name is Toriel. What might yours be?"

I timidly sat up and realized I was in new clothing. Someone had changed me? I shook my head. They might be monsters, but they probably had the decency to have someone professional do it.

"Savoye. My name is Savoye," I said.

"What a beautiful name," she said with a smile.

I looked down at myself. She was so nice, and so were those brothers. I hope I hadn't scared them off.

"I'm sorry for being so frightened. It isn't exactly because you guys are monsters - I'm fine with monsters - it's just that I've never seen one before, and I was so frazzled that having a skeleton tower over me kinda freaked me out a bit. Please apologize to those brothers for me; I think they were called Sans and Papyrus. They were so nice to me," I rambled.

Toriel laid a knowing hand on my knee. "Don't worry, child. They weren't offended at all. They're just worried about your health, so they brought you to me. They aren't exactly experienced with caring for humans," she chuckled.

My heart warmed at the sound of her laughter. I realized I was wearing a dress similar to hers, only black and slimmer. My hair had been washed and pulled back into a ponytail, my bangs and two small strips hanging free.

"It's okay if you don't like the dress, it's all I had in your size. We'll get you some more clothes later. For right now let's get you settled in."

Toriel took me by the hand and gently led me out into a hallway. We walked down the hall into a cozy room. A rocking chair sat in the center, a couple of arm chairs on opposite sides of the rug. Sans was asleep in one, Papyrus sitting up straight in the other. He stood when he saw me walk in.

"AH, HUMAN! I SEE YOU HAVE AWOKEN. ARE YOU FEELING ANY BETTER?" he asked.

"Much, thank you," I said shyly.

"I think our little one has something she'd like to say," Toriel cooed, nudging me.

I rose an eyebrow at being called "little one", but nodded. I shifted my feet a bit and cleared my throat, looking down.

"I'm sorry for screaming and everything. I was just so shaken up from the fall, seeing monsters for the first time kinda spooked me."

"IT IS OKAY, HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS FORGIVES YOU AND UNDERSTANDS."

I smiled and looked up. Papyrus struck a bit of a noble pose. Sans sleepily opened one eye to look at me.

"what's your name, kid? i'm sure you don't want pap calling you 'human' all the time."

I nodded and stuck out my hand. "Savoye A. Kilman, but you can just call me Savoye."

Papyrus excitedly shook my hand. My arm jittered as he fiercely jerked my hand up and down. I politely smiled and withdrew my hand.

"WHAT A LOVELY NAME!" he said cheerfully.

"Well now that things are set right, we must get you set up in this world," Toriel insisted.

I turned to look at her. "I'm staying?"

Papyrus looked a little crestfallen. "IF YOU WANT TO. YOU DON'T HAVE TO STAY."

My heart softened at his look of disappointment. I gently touched his shoulder, making him look at me.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll stay," I assured him.

He perked up. "REALLY?"

"Really," I promised.

"Good. Now that we know you're staying, we need to find you somewhere to live. Where do you think would be best, Sans?" Toriel asked, turning to the lazily-dressed skeleton.

He simply shrugged. "she can go wherever. either to tem's with the other human or she could stay with us."

Papyrus hopped excitedly in place. He may have been the taller brother, but I could tell he was the younger of the two.

"OOOH, CAN SHE STAY WITH US? I'M SURE SHE WOULD LOVE MY SPAGHETTI!" he pleaded.

Toriel thought for a moment. "I suppose it's up to her." She turned to me. "Where would you rather live, Savoye? There's another human here, but they live with Temmie. It's really your choice."

I bit my lip in thought. The thought of being near another human was definitely appealing, but I already knew these brothers. I didn't feel like starting all over. I smiled at Papyrus.

"I think I'll stay with you guys," I stated.

Papyrus picked me up and squeezed me in a hug. I breathlessly laughed as he swung me about.

"HOORAY!! DID YOU HEAR, SANS? SAVOYE HAS CHOSEN TO LIVE WITH US!" he cheered.

Sans nodded and stood up. "we might as well get her settled in, pap."

Papyrus set me down and nodded. "WHERE WILL SHE SLEEP?"

Sans shrugged. "she can have my bed."

I blushed and shook my head. "No, I don't want to throw you out of your room. I'm fine with the couch."

"it's alright, pap's got a bunk bed. i won't make you share a room with a guy."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not fifteen, it doesn't bother me that much."

Toriel lightly touched my shoulder. "It's the polite thing to do. Please don't be offended by it."

I nodded. "I know, I was just worried they thought I'd be bothered with it."

Toriel nodded. "Now that that's settled, let's get you some clothing." She took my by the hand. "I know someone that would just /love/ to take you shopping," she said with a giggle.

Sans rolled his eyes, but Papyrus practically glowed with excitement. I glanced back at them with a confused look as I was led away. I was shown into a building with long hallways. I looked around at the decorations. Pictures of a stylish robot were hung everywhere.

Toriel gently pushed me into a small dressing room. It smelled heavily of perfume and a makeup stand sat on one wall. A large poster of the robot was framed on the wall opposite of the door. A bit self-centered, were they?

"Wait here, I'll be right back," Toriel instructed.

I watched as she left, closing the door behind her. I awkwardly stood in the center of the room, unsure of what to do. I was looking through some makeup when the door burst open. In the doorway stood a tall, slender robot with serious curves. He smiled and leapt forward.

"Hello, darling! Tori tells me that you need some clothes. Well you've come to just the right place," he purred.

I shyly smiled. "Okay."

He grabbed me by the hand and promptly led me out of the building. He power-walked down the street, signing autographs and taking photos with passing monsters. He seemed to be fairly popular. He swept me into a large store filled with racks upon racks of clothing.

"Okay, darling, time to shop!" he announced, scooting me towards the women's section.

I swallowed. Oh god.


	2. Found

I returned to my new home with arms full of bags of clothing. I huffed and kicked the door, hoping someone would open it. My arms were getting exhausted. I shifted the bags to one side so I could see a bit more clearly.

The door opened to reveal Sans. He looked at the load I had in my arms and stood aside. "took you long enough."

"Mettaton insisted I try on /everything/," I grunted as I waddled inside.

I dumped my bags onto the couch and sighed, falling on top of them. Carrying them had been an ordeal, but not so bad as trying them on. Mettaton had tried buying me a bunch of flashy, showy, and slightly revealing clothing, but I managed to get my word in for a majority of it.

Smoke drifted from the kitchen. I sat up and waved my hand in front of my face, coughing a bit. Smoke naturally bothered everyone, but it made my throat swell up a bit faster than it did for most people. I looked to Sans for an explanation.

"pap wanted to make spaghetti for when you got back."

I nodded. It smelled awful, but I'd eat it anyways. I didn't want to be rude to my new roommate. I went to check my phone, then realized I didn't have one anymore. I sighed. Just another thing I would need.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Sans thought for a moment. "it's about eight at night," he answered.

"Thanks."

I took my bags and carried them into Sans' room, where I'd be staying. I gently closed the door behind me and plopped the bags on the floor. I rummaged around until I found the bag holding my pajamas. I dug out a large tee shirt with a picture of a snake on it and some boxers. Mettaton had almost cried when I bought them, but I needed my comfort.

I quickly changed and walked out to the kitchen. The smoke had cleared, and Papyrus was happily serving spaghetti. I smiled at him and watched as he plopped a spoonful of pasta onto my plate. It was half-charred, half-undercooked, and smelled awful. I politely poured sauce on it and chewed.

I did my best not to gag. How could someone mess up spaghetti this badly? I noted that Sans was gone, so it was just Papyrus and I. I painfully swallowed, washing it down with a glass of milk.

"Where'd Sans go?" I asked.

"OH, SANS WENT TO GRILLBY'S AGAIN. THE FOOD THERE IS REALLY UNHEALTHY. I WISH HE'D STAY HOME AND EAT MY SPAGHETTI," he sighed.

I lightly touched his arm. "Well I'm here to eat it. Sans is missing out."

Papyrus grinned at me, thankful for the support. He happily chomped away at his spaghetti. I managed to finish up and put my plate in the sink. When I opened the fridge to get more milk, I noticed many containers of pasta similar to the meal I just had. It seemed like that was a regular meal around here.

I chewed my lip as I thought. If I was going to be eating that a lot, I wanted to at least help improve his cooking. I didn't want to hurt Pap's feelings, though. I strengthened my resolve and approached Papyrus.

"Hey Papyrus, is it okay if I help you cook tomorrow night?" I gently asked.

He smiled wide, his entire face glowing with excitement. "OF COURSE YOU CAN COOK WITH ME, HU- SAVOYE!"

Just then the door opened. Sans walked in looking very content. He glanced at me before turning to Papyrus.

"undyne wanted me to say hi," he mentioned.

Papyrus nodded and took his plate to the sink. While he was busy I gently pulled Sans aside. He gave me a confused look. I bit my lip as I thought of how to word it.

"Look, it kind of upset Pap when you didn't eat dinner with us," I began.

"well have you ever tried his cooking?" he snorted.

I rolled my eyes. "It would mean a lot to him if you stayed for dinner tomorrow. Don't worry, I'm going to help him cook," I assured him.

Sans mulled it over for a minute before nodding. I smiled and patted him on the back.

"Thanks, bud," I said before walking into the kitchen to help do the dishes.

I finished the dishes, only to notice the stove was a mess. I looked around. Papyrus and Sans had gone to bed. I shrugged and picked up a rag and some cleaner. Might as well take care of it so they didn't have to worry about it.

I scrubbed it until it was spotless. I moved to put the cleaner away when I noticed there was dirt everywhere from Papyrus tromping around in his boots. I sighed, picked up a broom, and started sweeping. They were so messy, it was like they hadn't cleaned in over a week. I wanted to be a good roommate, though, so I kept at it.

After the floor was done I had to pee. I walked into the bathroom and cringed. The entire room was scummy and the toilet seat was up. That was what I got for living with two bachelors. I trudged back out to the kitchen, grabbed the strongest cleaners I could find, then set to work.

It was two hours later before I could finally sit on the toilet with ease. I did my business, washed my hands, and dragged my feet to Sans' room. I opened the door and wrinkled my nose. Clothes were laying everywhere; magazines, slippers, food, and assorted items lay strewn about the area. I groaned. I'd already cleaned the rest of the house, I might as well clean this room.

I started by throwing away all of the trash. I held my nose as I tossed it out. Gross. I then organized all of his magazines, putting them on a shelf in alphabetical order. I shivered. It was freezing in his room. I looked over and noticed the window was cracked a bit. I walked over and shut it, but it only swung back open. Crap, the lock was broken.

I rolled all of his hoodies into a large ball and put them in the washer. I started it and walked back into his room, shivering and holding myself. I looked around. My clothes were hanging on one side, his clean hoodies and shirts on the other. I carefully took one of his hoodies out of the closet and slipped it on. I'm sure he wouldn't mind.

Feeling a little better, I swept the room. Dust piles the size of small hills formed. I shook my head and tossed them. I yawned and looked over at the clock. My eyes widened a bit in surprise. It was already four in the morning?

Just as I was about to head to bed, the washer dinged. I tip-toed out and switched over the laundry. I quietly snuck into Papyrus' room to get his laundry. Papyrus slept on the bottom bunk, snoring in a nasally tone. Sans was on top, snoring in a much deeper voice. I smiled and picked up all of Papyrus' dirty clothes, including his armor.

I threw his capes, gloves, underwear, and pajamas into the washer and started it. I sat down with his armor. I wet a rag with some special oil I found in the closet and polished it, making sure it wasn't rusted or dirty. I then carefully set it back, put away Sans' clothes, and waited for Papyrus' to be done. I checked the clock again. Five in the morning.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, stifling another yawn. Pulling an all-nighter wouldn't be too bad. I waited another fifty minutes for Pap's clothes to be done before quietly putting them away. Sans snorted in his sleep and I froze, worried I'd woken him up. I relaxed when he continued snoring.

I shuffled into his room and flopped onto his bed. I realized the sheets were just as dirty as the rest of the room. I grumbled, threw them in for a quick wash, dried them, then put them back. I dropped back down and looked back at the clock with heavy lids. A bright seven flashed at me. I sleepily closed my eyes and dropped into nothingness.

~+~

I looked down at her as she slept. She was slightly curled up, her hands cradled to her chest. Her small, plump, pink lips parted as she breathed. It was odd that she was wearing my hoodie, but I didn't mind. In fact, she looked kind of cute in it.

I looked around my room. It had made quite the transformation. My clothes were all neatly folded or hung up and put away. My slippers were tucked away in the bottom of my closet. My magazines were organized on the shelf, all in better condition than they had been. How that was possible, I wasn't sure.

"SAVOYE, IT IS TIME TO GET UP!" Papyrus announced.

She grumbled and curled up into an even tighter ball before stretching and cracking her eyes open. "What time is it?"

"seven-thirty. get ready, we're going to tem's for breakfast," I said.

Savoye sighed and sat up, yawning. Her white hair was a mess, falling into her green eyes. She rubbed her eyes and stumbled to her feet, swaying a bit.

"ARE YOU OKAY?" Papyrus asked.

She nodded and lightly pushed against him. "Get out, I have to change."

We both turned and left her room. The door shut behind us. I looked around with surprise. Had the house ever been this clean? Papyrus seemed to notice too, by neither of us said anything. I walked out into the living room and sat on the couch to wait. I looked up when I heard a pitter-patter of feet and the sound of a door opening and closing.

I rolled my eyes when the shower turned on. Now we'd be here for another hour. Papyrus went to pick at his armor but stopped. I looked closely and saw the armor was cleaner than when he'd received it. Just what was going on?

Soon enough Savoye walked out of the bathroom, dressed in jean shorts, black ankle boots, and a black tank top with the name of some band on it. Her hair was pull back in a messy bun, save for her bangs and those two strands she always left loose. I hopped up.

"ready to go?" I asked.

She nodded and walked out with us. I led her to my car and hopped in the driver's seat. Papyrus opened the passenger door for her and did a bit of a goofy bow. I rolled my eyes. I needed to teach him how to act with ladies. She smiled and kissed him on the top of the head before sliding into the car.

I widened my eyes a bit. Maybe he didn't after all. Papyrus got in the backseat and I hit the road. I turned on the radio after a few minutes of silence. Rock started blaring through the speakers. I flushed a bit. She probably wasn't into that sort of music. I reached my hand over to change it, but she smacked my hand away.

"Don't, I like it."

I smiled and left the station on, much to Papyrus' discontent. Within a few minutes we arrived at Tem's house. Papyrus quickly climbed out and opened the door for Savoye again. I slid out and led them up to the door. Papyrus banged on the door.

"TEM, WE HAVE ARRIVED! WE BROUGHT THE NEW HUMAN WITH US," he called.

Soon the door opened to reveal a cat/dog creature with a green striped sweater. Long gray hair parted around a set of pointed cat ears and droopy dog ears. Black eyes shine like berries in white fur. A tail wagged as we were let inside. Instantly Tem was in her face.

"Hoi! My name is Temmie, what's yours?"

"Savoye," she laughed, instinctively patting him on the head.

She blushed, realizing what she did might have been offensive, but he seemed to like it. He smiled and turned to us.

"He'll be in here in a minute! He wanted to look his best when he met the other human," he explained.

I chuckled. That kid was something else. Soon little footsteps were heard and a small boy of about ten ran in. He had on a large blue and purple sweater, similar to the one Tem was wearing. He was all smiles, but he froze when he saw Savoye. I looked over and saw the same effect had come over her. They both stared at each other for a long moment.

~+~

There was no way it could be him. Yet here he was, standing in front of me. Without even thinking I ran forward and embraced him in a hug. He squeezed me back tightly, and we held that pose for a long time. Finally he pulled away and started signing to me.

I eagerly signed back, unable to contain my excitement. It had been so long. Our hands flew as we spoke, signing with a speed unseen. We each interpreted each other's words just as fast as we could sign.

'How did you get here?' he signed.

'I fell. What about you?'

'Same as you.'

'Have you been okay?'

'I've been fine. They treat me really well. What about you?'

I paused for a second. 'I've been fine. Things at home got worse after you left, but now I'm here with you.'

"hate to interrupt, but someone want to explain what's going on? i don't understand sign language," Sans inquired.

I pulled the boy close and smiled. "This is Frisk, my little brother."


End file.
